What happens next?
by Anja16
Summary: The next day after Green Lantern and Hawkgirl's night of nights, Suspicions stir as behaviors turn. Who will break first? noone knows... Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I just wanted to say that this is my first time ever doing this and I want honest feedback. This idea is from one of the many episodes on justice league, but in my own version. please, let me know what you think. :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Retiring back to their satellite base after cleaning up the cities mess from the Thanagarian invasion, the Justice League was never the same as before. Hawkgirl became an outcast in the team because she was considered a spy. Green Lantern tried to understand why Hawkgirl betrayed her team mates, but everytime he thought about the fact that she was a traitor and that she was engaged to another man he could not hold back his anger anymore. G.L knew it was time to have a talk to his girlfriend. G.L headed into the control room where he found Batman, Flash, and Halkgirl togather, reading over upcoming events and jobs for different regions of the world.

" Halkgirl! I need to talk to you." G.L ignored the concerned stares of his friends.

"Well, I'm still wai-

"NOW, I DIDN'T ASK IF YOU WERE BUSY OR NOT!"

"um, I don't think I want to go with you."

" well. Too bad then, huh?"

"Hey G.L that's not a way to talk to a lady"

" Oh, trust me, ha. She is no lady." G.L whispered.

"Thank you Batman, but it's okay I'll go with him before Jon gets here, thanks again." Halkgirl spoke so quietly Batman could barely here what she said.

Halkgirl and Green Lantern walked out of the control room and walked down the corridor to their Bedroom suits. They walked all the way to the end and Green Lantern pushed in the code for his room. Once they stepped inside he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. she sat on a recliner by his television set and waited for what seemed like hours. Finally he stood up and looked at Hawkgirl with disgust.

"How could you marry him and betray me. I gave you everything! We made love...was that not enough for you! Why did you not tell me about all of this crap before we got to close for comfort, huh?"

"Because I was falling in love with you and I never thought I would see him again. I know I was wrong, but it wasn't my intent to hurt you like this! I'm sorry."

OH, COME ON, REALLY? YOU WANT ME TO BELIEVE THAT!"

"Yes, I do, because I love you, more than you know, G.L."

"then show me."

"what?"

"Show me how much you love me"

Green Lantern grabbed her wrist and stood her up on her feet. "show me" he pulled her body closer to his and she struggled to get free.

"G.L, no, let me go, PLEASE!"

" No, I'll never let you go ever again. Was he a better lover, huh, was he?"

"Your insane, let me go!"

Green Lantern threw her on the bed and whenever she fought back he used his ring to keep her down, she tried to fly away he made a cage. Finally in defeat she laid motionless and he ripped off her clothes and his and made love to her and when she did not cry out in pleasure he beat her so she cried and cried for her misfortunes for the hundredth time from coming back to base after the invasion.

* * *

want to know What happens Next? Well, let me know if you liked this chapter and I'll create another. T.B.C. Thanks for reading my story, :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I just wanted to say that this is my first time ever doing this and I want honest feedback. This idea is from one of the many episodes on justice league, but in my own version. please, let me know what you think. :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Retiring back to their satellite base after cleaning up the cities mess from the Thanagarian invasion, the Justice League was never the same as before. Hawkgirl became an outcast in the team because she was considered a spy. Green Lantern tried to understand why Hawkgirl betrayed her team mates, but everytime he thought about the fact that she was a traitor and that she was engaged to another man he could not hold back his anger anymore. G.L knew it was time to have a talk to his girlfriend. G.L headed into the control room where he found Batman, Flash, and Halkgirl togather, reading over upcoming events and jobs for different regions of the world.

" Halkgirl! I need to talk to you." G.L ignored the concerned stares of his friends.

"Well, I'm still wai-

"NOW, I DIDN'T ASK IF YOU WERE BUSY OR NOT!"

"um, I don't think I want to go with you."

" well. Too bad then, huh?"

"Hey G.L that's not a way to talk to a lady"

" Oh, trust me, ha. She is no lady." G.L whispered.

"Thank you Batman, but it's okay I'll go with him before Jon gets here, thanks again." Halkgirl spoke so quietly Batman could barely here what she said.

Halkgirl and Green Lantern walked out of the control room and walked down the corridor to their Bedroom suits. They walked all the way to the end and Green Lantern pushed in the code for his room. Once they stepped inside he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. she sat on a recliner by his television set and waited for what seemed like hours. Finally he stood up and looked at Hawkgirl with disgust.

"How could you marry him and betray me. I gave you everything! We made love...was that not enough for you! Why did you not tell me about all of this crap before we got to close for comfort, huh?"

"Because I was falling in love with you and I never thought I would see him again. I know I was wrong, but it wasn't my intent to hurt you like this! I'm sorry."

OH, COME ON, REALLY? YOU WANT ME TO BELIEVE THAT!"

"Yes, I do, because I love you, more than you know, G.L."

"then show me."

"what?"

"Show me how much you love me"

Green Lantern grabbed her wrist and stood her up on her feet. "show me" he pulled her body closer to his and she struggled to get free.

"G.L, no, let me go, PLEASE!"

" No, I'll never let you go ever again. Was he a better lover, huh, was he?"

"Your insane, let me go!"

Green Lantern threw her on the bed and whenever she fought back he used his ring to keep her down, she tried to fly away he made a cage. Finally in defeat she laid motionless and he ripped off her clothes and his and made love to her and when she did not cry out in pleasure he beat her so she cried and cried for her misfortunes for the hundredth time from coming back to base after the invasion.

* * *

want to know What happens Next? Well, let me know if you liked this chapter and I'll create another. T.B.C. Thanks for reading my story, :)


End file.
